Downlink coordinated multi-point (DL CoMP) was introduced in Release 11 of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard to address the issue of throughput performance for cell-edge users. While DL CoMP may increase throughput performance for cell-edge users, these users may still face interference from the neighboring cells.